Trick or Treat
by knightchaser
Summary: Sakura, Kakashi and company are celebrating Konoha’s first Halloween. Toddlers, ghosts, ninja and lots of candy. Distraction sequel, SakuraXkakashi
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from "Distraction". This one takes place a few months after the reunion at the Casino Hotel.**

**Summary: Sakura, Kakashi and company are celebrating Konoha's first Halloween. Toddlers, ghosts, ninja and lots of candy. (Distraction sequel)**

**Yeah – it's a little late… I got halfway through this and realized the plot I had mapped out wasn't going to work. But I finally ironed it out. I like Halloween stories though, so I'm going to post it. This is a short multi-chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

**Oh, and repeat the following one hundred times: Kakashi revival no Jutsu! Kakashi will not die!**

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1 - Costumes**

Halloween was new to the resident of Konoha, but everyone wanted to celebrate. As stores stocked up on fifty-count bags of miniature candy-bars and pumpkin shaped candies others carved pumpkins into scary faces and hung streamers of orange and black. The talk around town consisted of what costumes people would be wearing and for the children, how much candy they would fill their bags with. The local TV station broadcast cartoons and documentaries about ghosts while the theaters advertised all-night showings of the scariest movies ever made.

Sakura had been looking forward to Trick-or-Treating with five-year-old Obito and three-year-old Rin and judging by the way the two children were now running around the living room at full speed followed closely by a barking shi-tzu named Puppy, they were also excited. The two children, both with white hair like their father and green eyes like their mother, were running in a circle around the large room. Being careful to avoid the large display case Obito ran just fast enough to evade his little sister, laughing at her attempts to snatch at his shirt. Rin, in the meantime was panting and laughing at the same time. Being just a toddler, she didn't have the stamina yet of her older brother. However, she did have her mother's tenacity and refused to stop until she had tackled him.

"If you don't settle down then Obito will dress as a princess and Rin will be a black cat." Sakura stood up and threatened. She looked down at the two piles of clothing sitting on the coffee table. Obito ran up to the table, and without slowing down grabbed the pink, pointed princess hat with the pink streamers. Sticking it on his head he continued to race around the room.

"I'm a princess!" He yelled loudly.

"You are not a pincess!" Rin yelled in indignation, mispronouncing "princess". "Mommy! He took my hat! Make him give it back!"

"It's my hat now! You have to be the black cat!"

"I am not gonna to be some stupid cat!"

Sakura sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands. They were usually not this wound up. It was like someone had…

"Sakura?" Kakashi called to her as he walked into the living room carrying an empty bowl with ghosts painted on the side. "Where is the Halloween candy?" He tipped it upside down for emphasis.

Sakura sighed as she slumped off of the couch, landing on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. "Sakura isn't here right now. Please leave your name and contact info with the receptionist." She spoke in a monotone.

"We ate it daddy! Obito said we could!" Rin gave Kakashi a big toothy grin as she jumped up and down quickly in one place.

"I'm a princess daddy!" Obito declared proudly to his confused father, who for some reason went three shades paler.

"Obito, we told you to leave the candy alone." Kakashi lectured his grinning son.

"Yeah. You said, 'don't touch until Halloween' and today is Halloween so we touched it. It's okay, I didn't disobey orders captain!" He saluted Kakashi, then looked at the empty bowl. "There's more in the third drawer behind the granola bars."

"You… knew about that?" Sakura poked her head up over the coffee table. She had put some away in case they ran out. Sakura wasn't completely oblivious when it came to her children.

"Well, yeah." Obito started jumping up and down alongside Rin. "I'm a princess, I'm a princess, I'm a princess!" He chanted over and over.

"Obito, boys aren't princesses. They're princes." Kakashi leaned back against the wall and pulled his mask off.

"Sai's a princess." Obito stopped jumping and stared at his father.

Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock. He suddenly remembered the joke Sai had played on everyone a few months ago at the Casino Hotel during their reunion. He had led everyone to believe he was going to get a gender change operation. Sai was a master when it came to a straight-face and it made his jokes almost impossible to detect until the last minute. For some reason, Obito had taken a shine to the man and had followed him around asking questions or just watching him.

"Sai was joking, Obito." Kakashi said patiently.

"Like I am now?" Obito stepped back several paces out of Kakashi's reach as the man's face registered immense shock at his son's joke. Turned around he started banging his head on the wall.

"Mommy said! No blood on the walls!" Rin pointed her finger and yelled sternly at her father. Obito started laughing again.

"I thought kids couldn't understand that kind of abstract humor." Sakura said quietly to herself. Obito was nothing more than one surprise after another. She smiled proudly and stood up. "Who's ready to get dressed and go trick-or-treating!"

"Me!" Both children yelled and ran over to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am not wearing that, Nami." Itachi spoke sternly and glared at her with his Sharingan activated.

"Don't you be using your eyes on me!" Nami snapped at him, and Itachi's eyes returned to their normal charcoal color. "Now, look at them. They have been waiting all day for this and you would break their hearts by refusing to play along for just one day. _One day_!"

Itachi looked at the children. Three three-year-old boys were sitting on the couch and two one-year-old girls were sitting in a playpen. The boys, whose names were Akira, Kazuki and Yasu were wearing yellow jumpsuits with hoods that had beaks and round eyes. The girls, who names were Mizuki and Tsukiko, were wearing padded white jumpsuits that had a large black zigzag around the neck and padded white hoods. Three chicks and two eggs. And five blank stares.

"They haven't a clue what's going on Nami. They're too young. And the girls are going to get too warm in those suits." Itachi tried to defend himself. He was really dreading dressing up. Why did he have to dress up anyway? If it was the kids who were trick-or-treating and not him then who cared what he was wearing? He might as well be naked.

"Of course they know what's going on. They're very excited." Nami said defensively.

"Hey You!" Itachi called to the children. They all looked at him and he gave a small smirk of satisfaction. His nickname for the kids was "Hey You" and so far they responded nicely when he used it. Nami kept telling him it was temporary and as soon as they found out what he was up to there would be a mutiny. He refused to believe her. Which, for some reason, always made Nami laugh hysterically.

"Do you know what today is?" Itachi asked in a kind voice.

"Trick-or-treat." The boys answered. The girls continued to stare at him.

"Okay, three out of five is not unanimous." Itachi argued.

"But it is still your children and you will dress up for them." Nami said ominously. She then turned to the boys, changing her voice to be kind and motherly, "Who wants to see daddy in a chicken outfit!"

"Me!" All three boys jumped off the couch and ran to Itachi, jumping up and down and running around him in circles. Their bare feet barely making any noise on the wood floor.

'Damnit!' Itachi cursed to himself as he grabbed the chicken outfit and left the room so he could change, 'Why did they make kids so cute? How was I ever able to say "no" to Sasuke back then but not my own children?' He glanced back at Nami as he exited the living room. She was already dressed as farmer in a long checkered dress with a white apron and whicker hat.

"The farmer's daughter look has its merits." He smirked at her.

"Well, be a good boy and get lots of candy and maybe the farmer's daughter will sneak out tonight and visit you." She winked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's undignified for the clan leader to be out 'trick-or-treating'." A stuffy looking white-eyed elder stood in front of Hinata. His long white kimono was wrapped tightly around his middle and his bare feed placed firmly on the ground. He stood with his arms folded over his chest and glared daggers at the woman in front of him. The elder's black hair was streaked with white and his face was deeply lined.

Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "Naruto, it's funny, but probably in bad taste." She gave a short laugh as the elder disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced by the blond ninja.

"Yeah, well, it serves him right for harassing you like that yesterday. I think I should masquerade as the old fart and do silly things." Naruto laughed harder as he thought of all the things he could do while dressed up as his nemesis. Like, tell off-color jokes, get drunk and say stupid things, or dance around throwing daisies. Pretty mild stuff, actually, compared to what Naruto would really like to do to the man, but it would embarrass him immensely. Which was just as satisfying.

"It wasn't that bad. I just told him to back off." Hinata smiled, remembering how upset the man had been. "I'm not missing Minato's first Halloween for anything, no matter how busy I am. Besides, father took about a hundred pictures of Minato in his little costume earlier. He thought it was so cute! And you know he _never_ uses the word 'cute'. _Ever_."

They both looked down at their son, who was currently sitting on the floor building something with his plastic blocks. He was dressed in a reddish-brown fox costume that had nine tails attached to it. A hood covered his head and the top of it had a small fox-muzzle with teeth and black slanted eyes. Minato looked up at them and laughed, showing them the blue block he was holding. Tufts of blond hair peaked out from under the hood and his pale lavender, almost white, eyes and dimples made the dreaded fox seem… "cute".

"I wonder what Kyuubi would think if he saw this?" Naruto smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lay back on the couch, his eyes closed. Attempting to relax he was suddenly jolted out of his meditative state when a voice next to his ear yelled "Father!" in a loud high pitched voice.

"What?" Sasuke sat up and stared at his five-year-old son. His voice had come out annoyed and angry and the boy frowned and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed. "You startled me. Now, what's wrong?"

"Mother won't let me have any candy." He looked up at his father with sad eyes.

"Hikaru. Do you really think I can do anything about that?" Sasuke sighed again, then lifted his son up, putting him on his lap.

"She's got us wrapped around her fingers, huh?" Hikaru said, looking back down at the ground.

"Yep. It's the way of women, son. Learn it now, and learn it well." Sasuke spoke wisely as he stroked Hikaru's shoulder-length black hair. "Now go get your costume on. You're sure to get lots of candy tonight so don't be too down."

Hikaru jumped off his father's lap and smiled, then whispered, "I made a secret compartment in my candy bag to hide candy so Mother can't take it when we get back." The boy was very proud of himself.

"Good boy!" Sasuke gave his son a proud smile, then moaned after the boy left the room. The only person on Earth with a bigger sweet tooth than Itachi was probably Hikaru.

A short time later Hikaru returned to the living room, his two siblings and Mother in tow. Hikaru, as well as his three-year-old brother Noboru and one-year-old sister Mikoto were all dressed as vampires. Uran stood behind them in a long black dress also dressed as a vampire.

Sasuke sighed. "Do I really have to do this? I could stay here and watch the house."

"Sasuke, sweetie…" Uran gave him a demure smile, eyes open wide in a loving expression of forgiveness.

Sasuke and Hikaru cringed. They knew what was coming next.

"**Get the hell into your costume! Now!"** Uran yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now!" Noboru pointed at his father and puffed out his cheeks, imitating his beloved mother's indignation.

"Da!" Mikoto just wanted to make lots of noise like everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting at the entrance of the Uchiha compound was Kisame. Dressed in his Akatsuki uniform and carrying a fake Samehada (the original had disappeared years ago) he talked to several kunoichi who had gathered around him. He had come up to Konoha for Halloween and offered to hand out candy while Itachi and Sasuke took their kids around.

Okay, actually, Konoha was the only place the tall, blue, shark-faced man could get a date. And he took advantage of that fact as often as he could. This was his fourth trip to Konoha this year and he was filling up his calendar fast. In fact, at this rate he was considering staying three weeks instead of two.

Although, at the moment, things weren't going so good.

"Is that make-up?" The short ghost asked in a cute little-girl voice.

"No."

"Are you standing on stilts?"

"No."

"Can you breathe underwater?"

"No."

"Can you…"

Kisame quickly interrupted her by stuffing candy into the bag she was clutching possessively in her hands, "Here! Go away!" He leaned back against the Uchiha compound gate and sighed. Worried about vandalism, Sasuke didn't want anyone entering the reconstructed compound because of all the empty houses. So here Kisame stood, at the gate, handing out candy.

Hearing more voices he looked down the street and saw some teenagers approaching. 'Good.' He thought to himself, 'I could use some near-adult conversation.'

"Wow! That's a really good make-up job!" A girl in a pirate costume said excitedly.

"Yeah! I tried to put white make-up on and I completely botched it so I washed it off." A boy in a Spanish armada officer costume rubbed his face for emphasis. "I was going to be a ghost, but it didn't work out."

"It's not make-up." Kisame grunted.

"Oh. So… do you have a heart condition? Is that why you're blue?" The girl asked, worried. "My grandpa's lips turn blue sometimes."

Kisame was a little startled by the question. No one had ever asked him _that one_ before. "No… it's a forbidden jutsu I performed on myself when I was about your age. I'm Kisame of the Akatsuki." He grinned showing his chiseled teeth, "I'm…sure you've heard of me."

"Wow! Cool teeth!" Both teens yelled at the same time.

They got double the allotment of candy for that comment and walked away chatting excitedly. Kisame chuckled, remembering the first time Deidara, who had been twelve at the time, had seen his teeth.

"_Welcome to Akatsuki, kid." Kisame greeted the short, skinny mad bomber._

"_What's with the teeth?" The rude, extremely miffed blond had asked._

"_Chiseled. Do you want me to fix your teeth for you?" Kisame laughed._

"_Very artistic, but it's too permanent to be considered true art. Now if you were to implant explosive fillings in your molars, perhaps true art could be achieved." Deidara gave the tall man a big smile that made Kisame laugh even harder. _

"That kid really was insane. Good thing Temari tied a leash around him, no telling what he would have blown up next." Kisame spoke out loud.

"Talking to yourself?" Itachi said quietly as he appeared behind the tall man.

Kisame turned around and opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly saw something he was sure was a hallucination. Itachi dressed in a chicken suit.

Itachi smirked. Three toddlers dressed as chicks walked up and stood next to their father.

"Hi Kiz-me!" They waved to the blue man happily.

"We get canny!" One of them said cheerfully.

"Daddy's a chicken!" Another said.

"Tikker Teet!" The third held up a small bag and Kisame, still on autopilot from the shock of seeing his ex-partner in such an absurd costume dumped candy into three bags.

Nami walked up at that point pushing a double stroller with two babies dressed up as eggs. The stroller had been decorated to look like a small egg carton. The girls were asleep.

Kisame finally found his voice, "You know… chickens are girls. Shouldn't you be dressed as a rooster?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, next week the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and fav's! More are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: oturaN snwo otomihsiK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

_Kisame finally found his voice, "You know… chickens are girls. Shouldn't you be dressed as a rooster?"_

"N…Nami?" Itachi was shocked by the revelation and looked over at his wife, who was smiling pleasantly and blushing for some reason.

"Have you _ever_ seen a rooster costume?" She wondered if she should kill Kisame before or after Itachi killed her. "I've never seen one."

"Did it occur to you that _you_ could have dressed as a _female_ chicken and I could be the farmer?" Itachi ground his teeth in frustration.

"Ha ha ha! Don't be silly! You'd look terrible in a dress!" Nami tried to turn it into a joke.

"Hey You!" Itachi called the children and five sets of eyes looked up at him. "Mommy was naughty. What should we do to her?"

The girls said nothing as their eyes drifted closed, but the boys, who had been busy looking at the candy in their bags and had no idea what the adults were talking about looked at their parents with confusion.

"Mommy doesn't get ice cream!" Akira volunteered. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No ice cream for you Nami!" Itachi pointed and yelled. Nami blinked at him in surprise and frowned, wondering if he had finally gone insane. After all, she was lactose intolerant and couldn't eat ice cream anyway.

"Wow, Nami, you got him to put the costume on." Uran walked up to the group and eyed Itachi. She slipped her hand into her pocket and handed something over to Nami, who quickly slipped it into her own pocket.

Kisame stuck candy into the new arrival's bags and waved as the two families walked away down the road. He then leaned back against the gate and broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ghosts are not scary!" Rin stated petulantly to the six-year-old girl standing in front of her. She and her family were standing near the park entrance under a bright street light. The road had about three times more people on it than a regular Wednesday evening and children and adults dressed in about every conceivable costume paraded passed them happily chatting and laughing.

"Are too! They'll suck you into the underworld and kill you in a hundred different horrible ways!" The red-haired girl stuck her tongue out at the younger child then flinched when her mother called her name.

"Youko! That's enough of that! Now come along!" The woman turned around and pushed her glasses up on her hose as she walked away. Youko looked back at Rin and started to stick her tongue out again when she suddenly shrieked in horror.

"And what exactly is wrong with ghosts, young lady?" An apparition rose of from the ground behind the toddler and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jiraiya!" Rin and Obito yelled happily. Youko took off down the road, disappearing into the horizon.

"You were letting that little girl yell at my sweet little, innocent, helpless Rin?" Jiraiya frowned at Kakashi.

"Eh. Rin can take care of herself. In case you didn't notice." Kakashi smirked under his mask and Sakura laughed. They were actually quite amused at the argument. The young girl spent a lot of time with Tsunade, who shared babysitting chores with Sakura's mother, and seemed to be taking on some of her surrogate grandmother's feisty demeanor.

Jiraiya looked sideways at the little girl who was looking off into the distance where Youko had disappeared with an expression that only be described as a cross between conniving and devious.

"Hmm. You might have a point." Jiraiya said under his breath.

"Hey mom! Itachi is wearing a chicken suit!" Obito pulled on his mother's arm.

"Ha! She pulled it off after all." Sakura muttered under her breath and reached into her pocket and handed something to Nami when she walked up.

"How come you didn't have to dress up?" Itachi pouted as he looked Kakashi up and down.

"I am dressed up. You don't see any body parts sticking out do you?" Kakashi's eyes closed as he gave the younger man a big smile.

"Hn." Itachi frowned. This was not acceptable, and the beginnings of an idea started to float through his brain.

"I got canny." Yasu said happily as he and his two brothers showed Rin their "take".

"Wow!" Rin's eyes opened wide.

"Kiz-me said daddy's a girl." Kazuki told the girl.

"Obito's a girl too. He said…he said he's a pincess." Rin said seriously.

Itachi glanced at Kakashi and smirked.

"No no sweety. He was joking." Kakashi gave an embarrassed laugh and looked for his son. Obito, however was across the street talking to a vampire. He returned his gaze to Itachi and smirked, "Aren't chickens girls? Shouldn't you be in a rooster costume?"

Itachi groaned. 'How many times am I going to be reminded of that tonight?' He wondered silently.

Five vampires and one black cat crossed the road to great the small group. "No costume, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked lazily. He looked over to his brother who winked at him. 'Great. Itachi's up to something. I wonder if I'm going to regret this.' He thought to himself.

"Nope. Not tonight. It's for the kids, after all." Kakashi said happily.

"Hn." Sasuke felt stupid walking around in a cape and make-up and was instantly envious of the un-costumed Kakashi. 'This must be what Itachi was trying to tell me… we're going to fix this situation.' He thought.

Meanwhile Uran joined Sakura and Nami. Unlike her husband, Sakura was wearing a costume. A white surgeons gown with a hat and mask. The gown had green "blood" on it with an embroidered patch that said "Alien Autopsy Unit 342".

"Hey! Is this a party? Why weren't we invited?" Naruto and Hinata walked up. Hinata was pushing an empty stroller and Minato was walking in front of his father, all nine-tails of his fox costume sticking straight up behind him.

Minato looked up at Jiraiya and smiled broadly, "Hi! Tik tweet!"

"Oh! He's so cute!" Jiraiya gushed over the toddler, who was looking up at him showing all his cute little baby teeth. "Well! I got work to do tonight! See you all later!" He disappeared back into the ground and ten seconds later screams were heard one street over.

"Nice costumes." Sasuke smirked as he looked Naruto and Hinata up and down.

"You think so?" Naruto asked proudly. He and his wife were dressed in Akatsuki cloaks.

"A little tasteless if you ask me." Itachi frowned. It was bad enough that Kisame used the cloak to get dates, but seeing a Jinchuuriki dress up in one was a little disturbing to the ex-Akatsuki member.

"It's okay." Naruto said quickly, scratching his head in embarrassment. "It actually makes me feel a little better dressing up like this knowing that the whole thing is over and we can laugh at it now."

"Hmm. If you say so." He always thought Naruto was a little insane. Perhaps he had fallen on his head too many times as kid.

"Hey! Where is Kakashi's costume?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Itachi smirked as Kakashi scratched his head and smiled.

"So you did it!" Hinata laughed as she joined the other women. She handed an envelope to Nami. "Where is Tsunade? I haven't seen her around. I was sure she would be walking around somewhere."

"Probably in a tavern playing the town drunk." Uran joked.

"Oh… that's mean." Sakura laughed. She knew Uran didn't mean it seriously, but still, it was hilarious.

"She probably went to that horror movie festival that's showing all night." Nami suggested. "I saw some tickets on her table this afternoon when I went to pick up something at her house."

"Hey! Where are the guys going?" Hinata asked, worried.

Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi had grabbed Kakashi and were dragging him down the street, literally. Kakashi was struggling but for some reason couldn't, or wouldn't, escape.

"We'll be back soon!" Naruto waved to the women. Obito and Hikaru ran after their fathers. Whatever was happening, it looked like fun, and Hikaru did not want to stay behind with the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what in world could possibly embarrass Kakashi?" The Akatsuki cloaked Naruto sighed. Him, Sasuke, and Itachi were in a costume shop with Kakashi trying to find the perfect get-up. And failing, miserably. The shop had been picked over so effectively by the Halloween-hungry villagers that the remaining contents of the shop fit on one rack.

"Nothing?" Sasuke volunteered.

"There must be something." Itachi scratched his arm through the chicken suit, causing Naruto and Sasuke to laugh at him. "Ha ha very funny guys." Itachi said, annoyed.

"We can't dress him as a girl – that's too overdone. The ballerina has merits, but, again that is overdone as well." Naruto started to go through the rack. Most of the costumes were too small or too big, not to mention unfit for their purposes.

Kakashi sat in a wooden chair near the check-out stand smirking. He didn't mind playing along, but their insistence on a costume that would embarrass him was going a bit far. An experienced Ninja who was approaching forty had seen it all and done it all, fifty times over. There was _nothing_ that could embarrass him. He pulled out _Icha Icha_ book 14 and started reading.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke noticed his friend had suddenly covered his mouth and looked like he was choking. Naruto pointed to the door. Maito Gai had just walked into the shop with his clone, or rather, his seven-year-old son Han. Hikaru and Obito had gone over to great their school friend and Gai waved at Kakashi.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke stifled his own laugh.

"That is evil, Naruto. I think you should wear that cloak more often." Itachi laughed quietly.

"So… how are we going to do this…" Naruto said quietly. "I know! Hey Gai!"

"What is it you want on this night full of youthful enthusiasm?" Gai walked over and glanced at the costumes.

"Looking for a costume?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! The perfect costume reflects the inner-most desires and fantasies of the individual." Gai said cheerfully.

"Well," Naruto pulled Gai into the aisle, hiding him from Kakashi's view. He started whispering, "I know the perfect costume for you and Kakashi, but we are going to have to trick him into it. You will have to subdue him somehow. He would never go along with this willingly."

"What is it you propose?" Gai enjoyed challenging his rival Kakashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're going to do something terrible to you. You know that." Hikaru frowned up at Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. They can't do anything bad to me, I can't be embarrassed." He gave the boy a big grin, but Hikaru just looked down at the floor and shook his head. Kakashi smirked. The young boy was a genius, and as such was very observant. His teachers predicted that he would probably graduate from the academy in a couple years.

"Here they come." Hikaru said resignedly as he gave the older man a look of condolence and walked back to the front of the store where Obito and Han were still talking.

Kakashi looked up at Gai and smiled. "Back from your mission early? I heard it was rough."

"Yep. But I made it! Good thing too, Kagome is still out of town and worried our son would miss the festivities because her mother refused to take him trick or treating. But we both need costumes!" Gai gave Kakashi a thumbs-up and a "ping" was heard as his teeth glinted.

"Well, it looks like Han found one." Kakashi pointed to the boys who were helping the small Gai-clone with a wolf-man mask and a faux fur cape.

"Ahhh! There is nothing more manly than facial hair!" The clean-shaven man gushed as he handed the clerk some money.

"What about your costume?" Kakashi asked, wondering why he was only paying for his son.

Gai gave Kakashi a friendly slap on the shoulder, "You're going to help me with that, my eternal rival!" Kakashi's eyes went wide for a moment and fear, _actual fear_, reflected in his eyes. A moment later he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Gai lifted his hand and showed everyone a small hypodermic needle he had left over from his mission.

Obito, Han and Hikaru looked over to where their fathers were gathered and sighed.

"I told him something bad would happen. But does anyone _ever_ listen to me?" Hikaru sighed again.

"No." Obito and Han turned their backs on him and continued talking.

Hikaru lifted his hands in the air in a motion of resignation as he slumped down to the floor and leaned against the wall. "Troublesome." He said quietly as he closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi opened his eyes fifteen minutes later and shrieked when he looked down at his body. "GREEN!"

"Ah! My eternal rival awakens!" A masked Gai stood in front of him, dressed in _his_ clothes.

"What am I doing in your clothes?" Kakashi yelled, panicking.

"_Come on _Daddy! Let's go _trick or treating_! We're going to miss all the good candy!" Obito whined. He grabbed his father's hand and pulled as hard as he could.

Kakashi stood up, "_I am not_ going outside dressed like this!"

"_Daddy!"_ Obito's whine was coming close to tears.

Looking down at his son he wondered if the boy was putting on an act, but… if he cried Sakura would kill him. And if he ruined the kids Halloween over a costume Sakura would kill him, painfully. But he was dressed in a green jumpsuit. Gai's green jumpsuit. Surely that constituted extenuating circumstances. It was cruel and unusual punishment. It was evil beyond the sins of mankind. It was a punishment the Gods would not even render upon the most evil of humankind.

It was embarrassing.

She couldn't fault him for _this_, could she?

Kakashi sighed. Of course she could.

He suddenly started laughing. It was ridiculous. The four men, his best friends, had found the one chink in his armor and exploited it to its fullest extent. Well, if Itachi could dress as a (female) chicken, Sasuke as a vampire, Naruto as an Akatsuki and Gai could hightail it from a mission to be with his son, then surely he could go along with the joke for one night.

Besides… Kakashi chuckled evilly under his breath. Paybacks were hell. And he would have a lot of fun getting back at them for this. His laugh changed to an evil chuckle. Oh yes, he would get back at them.

"Come on, son. Let's go get some candy." Kakashi grabbed his son's hand and walked out of the shop, trailed by his friends and their sons.

"Father?" Hikaru whispered to Sasuke, "What just happened? Why wasn't Kakashi mad?"

"For the same reason I never get mad at your mom." Sasuke gave his son a big smile.

"Huh?" Hikaru didn't understand.

"Don't think to much about it, it'll come to you one day." Sasuke waved to his family as they approached them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what was Nami pocketing all night?" Kakashi asked Sakura. They were back in their bedroom and lying snuggly in their warm bed. Even though the evening had ended at nine o'clock they felt like they had been out for ten hours. The children had a massive haul of candy and, with Gai and Han joining the group, they had a lot of fun getting it. They had passed Kisame at one point and, oddly enough, the shark-man was sitting on the ground with a group of teenagers telling ghost stories instead of flirting with their older sisters.

"Money. Several people bet Nami that she couldn't get Itachi to wear a chicken suit." Sakura laughed.

"Are you serious?" It sounded bizarre.

"Yeah. She made around six thousand ryou. "

"What in the world is she going to do with all that money?" Shocked, Kakashi sat up on one arm and looked down at Sakura.

"She picked up a donation envelope from Tsunade earlier. It's for the war-orphan fund, for the children of ninjas whose parents die." Sakura smiled.

"Hmm." Kakashi laid back down. "That Nami is a tricky one, huh? She definitely knows how to make money."

"It sounds like Naruto is tricky too." Sakura laughed.

"Just promise me you'll never get Naruto and Nami in the same room, alone. The repercussions could be disastrous." Kakashi laughed, imagining time and space folding in on themselves if the two practical jokers ever combined forces.

"I promise." Sakura reached up to kiss her husband when the sound of the door opening interrupted her.

"Mommy, I threw up and theres canny in it." Rin cried big tears from the doorway and Sakura sat up and smiled.

"Well, I guess I should have seen this coming, too. Happy Halloween!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it! Short but sweet… I hope you liked it. Next I'll have to write a story about how Kakashi gets his revenge… I'll have to think up something, it'll have to be really sneaky and evil o.O **

**Please review!**


End file.
